


i leave it all in ruins

by amosanguis



Series: Tragic OTP Prompts [13]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassin Anthony Rizzo, Chicago Cubs, Drama, M/M, Nothing is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Target Kris Bryant, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Anthony's never failed an assignment before - he's not gonna start now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Things That Break" by Miranda Lambert
> 
>  **Tragic OTP Prompt** : When your OTP meet, one of them is determined to kill the other.

-z-

 

Anthony’s never failed an assignment before.

 

-x-

 

It’s ridiculously easy to pull Kris to him.

He goes to a few games at first, watches how the man plays and the way he moves.  When he gets a folder with an athlete’s name – Anthony knows how well the job will go just by watching them play.

(The ones who are injured often are the easiest marks – slip them a few pills to take away their pain, get them hooked, then mix the right cocktail.  Easy.)

But Kris Bryant – Anthony watches him play and the kid is smooth, quick – and knows it’ll be difficult to _do_ the job.  Yet, there’s an innocence to Kris, and innocence is a weakness.

 

-

 

Anthony stages a casual run-in here, another there – never when Kris’s teammates are around, never where cameras will see him.

It’s not long before Kris asks, “How about dinner?”

“I’d like that,” Anthony says, grinning.

 

-

 

It’s easy to pull Kris in, and maybe Anthony should have considered how easy it would be for _Kris_ to pull _Anthony_ in.  Because, before he even realizes, Anthony’s fallen in love.

 

-

 

_Why isn’t it done yet?  You said this would be done three weeks ago – I thought you were the best?_

Anthony glares at his laptop screen, ignores the sounds of Kris pattering around in his kitchen, before he angrily responds to the email: _Everything is going to plan.  I strongly recommend that you don’t email me again unless it’s to ask if there’s anything I need – and the answer to that will always be no._

Anthony slams his laptop shut after hitting ‘send’ and leans back into the cushions – Kris coming out at that moment with two beers in hand and smile on his face.

 

-

 

“Did you ever love me?” Kris asks, blinking back tears as he stares down the barrel of Anthony’s gun.

“No,” Anthony says.  (It’s a lie.)  “You’re just another job,” and Anthony (almost) sounds convincing.

“Then finish it,” Kris screams.

So Anthony does.

 

-x-

 

Anthony’s never failed an assignment before – he’s not about to start now, doesn’t matter how blue the target’s eyes are.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
